


Seventeen One Shots

by GCJY



Series: tumblr requests [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, Multi, Party, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJY/pseuds/GCJY
Summary: A lot of these are short cute things that are requested and others are just things I wanna write. Feel free to request in the comments or on tumblr





	1. All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - sparklinghao

_ [10:12am] Your soulmates voice echoed within your mind, “ _ I dreamed of you last night.” _ You smile and look down at your desk. _

“Oh yeah?”  _ You ask, imaging your pushing the message towards him. Soulmates have such an odd and amazing connection. Being able to speak in one another’s mind when you like is a truly amazing thing but it’s hard to actually do. There are classes people pay for to try and learn how to do it. But, you and  _ **_Wonwoo_ ** _ had always naturals. Sometimes when you were bored you’d just lay in bed and and ask him a million questions or tell him a story to distract the both of you. _

“When can we meet?”  _ He asks for what feels like the millionth time. _

“Soon, I hope.”  _ You sigh, a bit too loudly and you hope no one around you notices. You and  _ **_Wonwoo_ ** _ had known where the other lived for quite awhile but he never had the time and you didn’t have the money. _

“You still want to meet me, right?”  _ His voice sounds anxious and you can’t help but smile to yourself. _

_ “Of course, I’ve been waiting for you all my life.” You remind him and you hope that someday soon you could say that to his face and watch the smile you know he’s showing. You want to see his cheeks flush and his eyes shine. But for known you’ll take being able to hear his sweet voice echoing within your mind. _


	2. Dance The Night Away

_ [12:22am] “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!” You sang at the top of your lungs, moving along with the beat of the song that Hansol had turned on. The beat filled the night air as you moved away from the warm sparks of the bonfire. You hear  _ **_Jihoon_ ** _ ’s laughter from behind you and you turn to raise an eyebrow at him. _

_ “Are you making fun of me?” You ask as your hips sway to the beat, you hold your hands out for  _ **_Jihoon_ ** _ who sighs as if he’s put out but still takes them. You pull him to his feet, tugging his body to yours. “You should have another drink.” You whisper as his hands go to your hips and the two of you begin to dance. “Loosen up a bit.” _

_ “Oh, I think I’m  _ plenty _ loose.” _


	3. Flower Way

_ [10:26pm] “I’m so happy.”  _ **_Mingyu’s_ ** _ sweet puppy-dog voice, that was thick with sleep, whispered in your ear. You smiled, having never felt so happy just laying in bed next to someone. _

_ “That’s sweet, I’m happy too.” You say softly, you were both getting closer and closer to sleep as you laid their. Sejeong’s Flower Way played in the background, soft and sweet as the two of you were tangled together.  _

**_Mingyu’s_ ** _ breath tickled your cheeks as he spoke, “Let me kiss you.” _

_ “Always.” You nodded before his lips covered your own. _


End file.
